


fashion disaster

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Canon Compliant, Idiots in Love, M/M, just dumb gay teens being teens, souyo still do be hitting different than everything else huh.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: Maybe Yosuke could convince Yu to try something absolutely awful on so he could get a good laugh. His partner dressed pretty plainly and just imagining him in some goofy get up made the brown haired boy almost piss his pants. He’d probably still somehow manage to look unfairly handsome; with those dreamy eyes that somehow matched his hair which was never mussed up like Yosuke’s own. And of course, Yu had a special smile that he only ever reserved for Yosuke; something he’d only just picked up on and he’d be lying if he didn’t say it made him feel hot under his collar.It was almost comical how quick Yosuke would come to regret that thought later.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	fashion disaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funkopop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkopop/gifts).



> happy birthday abi...at the start of our friendship, u gave me this prompt ( "yu n yosuke go clothes shopping for the first time n yosuke has to deal with the fact that his boyfriend has the worlds worst fashion sense ever n should not be allowed to dress himself") that i got about halfway thru before losing motivation and i have been thinking about finishing it for awhile now so what better excuse to do so than a king's big day! anyways i love u king!!!!!

It’s not like it’s Yosuke’s first time going shopping with Yu. They’d gone together plenty of times; be it for gear for the TV world, ingredients for dinner later that night or a gift for Nanako or one of their other friends. But this was the first time the pair found themselves shopping for just themselves with one another. 

Yu had made an off-handed comment about how he didn’t have any summer clothes, so Yosuke, being the amazing partner that he is, suggested that they go roam around the mall until something caught his eye. And hey-- Yosuke was pretty sure he’s outgrown his only pair of shorts, so it’s not like he’ll just be following the other around like a lost puppy as Chie liked to refer to him as. 

Maybe Yosuke could convince Yu to try something absolutely awful on so he could get a good laugh. His partner dressed pretty plainly and just imagining him in some goofy get up made the brown haired boy almost piss his pants. He’d probably still somehow manage to look unfairly handsome; with those dreamy eyes that somehow matched his hair which was never mussed up like Yosuke’s own. And of course, Yu had a special smile that he only ever reserved for Yosuke; something he’d only just picked up on and he’d be lying if he didn’t say it made him feel hot under his collar. 

It was almost comical how quick Yosuke would come to regret that thought later. 

Yosuke picks Yu up from the Dojima residence where the silver haired boy presses their lips together sweetly after a quick glance at their surroundings. This earns him a hard smack to the shoulder and a momentary feeling of satisfaction over the way the tips his partner’s ears flush. On the train they discreetly intertwined their fingers while sharing a pair of earbuds-- it was Yu’s turn to pick out the album of the day, something that Yosuke always feigned annoyance at since often their tastes didn’t overlap. It wasn’t too bad today; he knew of this band already but decided to give Yu a win by allowing him to think he was able to introduce Yosuke to something that he actually liked.

They walked far too close to one another in the mall, shoulders bumping at a constant and tripping over the other a handful of times. Yosuke spoke a little too loud about whatever shitty movie he watched the night before as Yu softly nodded along, dipping the pair in and out of various stores.

Everything goes to hell in the 5th store they walk into. 

Yosuke’s never even heard of this store before-- all the color and pattern combinations give him a headache almost instantly. He turns his head a bit to toss his partner a complaint but the other has already begun filing through the different racks. With a sigh, Yosuke busies himself with examining some ugly looking belts hung on the wall.

It feels like an eternity has gone by for Yosuke when Yu comes bounding back to him, pile of clothes in his arms. Yosuke makes a face as Yu says he’s going to go to the changing room, but followed the silver haired boy anyways.

Yosuke had no fucking clue what Yu was thinking.

“I’ll come out when I have the stuff on.” Yu said plainly before letting the door shut behind him. Luckily for Yosuke, there were some chairs pushed up against the wall, so he quickly took a seat and started messing around on his phone.

He doesn’t look up from his phone until his partner is standing in front of him and clearing his throat. If Yosuke had been drinking, he would have spit it everywhere.

Standing in front of him was Yu, his level headed and cool partner, dressed in one of the ugliest outfits he had ever seen in his entire life. The shirt was fine, he guessed. It had a cartoon body with a real cat head in place of a human one and the rest was black. The pants were camo capris, and to make it even worse they were some disgusting neon green, yellow and purple mix. 

Yosuke laughed when he saw the chain wallet leash hanging out. Yu squinted his eyes, and his partner could only laugh a bit louder; the noise that made Yu’s heart flutter; making it hard to keep a steady pout on his face.

He gave Yosuke a twirl, before disappearing back into the room.

The next time Yu came out, he was somehow in a worse outfit. 

It was an oversized sweater with some words in English that Yosuke couldn’t recognize printed over and over again, text white while the background was sky blue; tucked into a pre-ripped and bleached pair of black overalls with some strange textured fringe attached all the way down the legs. On top his usually perfect was a clear, glittered fedora-- Yosuke almost wanted to gag, but he was truly paralyzed by the seer confidence that was painting Yu’s features.

“Dude-- that's revolting.” Is all he can manage after a long moment of an expectant Yu staring him down. 

“I rather like the look…” He responds, glancing over his shoulder back into the mirror. 

Something about the sincerity in his voice jogged his memory of some forgotten Narukami lore-- the fact that his whole life, his mother had been the one to buy and approve of all his clothes. It was something that he has made a passing comment about, but Yosuke liked to think he knew Yu well-- so well, in fact, that at the time he didn’t miss the slight way his tone dropped; but he knew better than to press about Yu’s parents in front of Nanako. It never came up again, and Yosuke is far too dumb and repressed to ever initiate that sort of conversation. 

There’s no way he can let Yu shop for himself. Sure-- maybe allowing the guy to dress himself in the most abysmal ways could get everyone who’s ever looked at him to stop falling in love with him, causing Yosuke to be undeservingly jealous since he knows damn well that Yu chose him-- ugh. 

Now is not the time for one of Yosuke’s complex spirals. He had to keep his shitty boyfriend in check.

But Yu’s already back in the dressing room, and Yosuke is overwhelmed by the emotion of fear.

This time, Yu seems to take his sweet time with getting changed; the anxious tapping of Yosuke’s foot is echoing throughout the back corner of the store as he waited, somehow overpowering the musings of the attendant with some other shoppers.

Yu only gets to be out in the open for a few seconds before Yosuke is harshly shoving him back it, kicking the door closed behind himself with a red face.

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit.

What a bastard-- he’s wearing some orange cropped hoodie that was so cropped that it could barely be considered clothes at this point; who the hell would even buy this? Who the fuck wants a nips out look? And then he’s got a pair of terribly tight, get this-- jorts on. Yosuke didn’t like that it was making his whole body vibrate.

“Yosuke, what the fuck?” Yu laughed, eyelashes batting in faux innocence with a playful tone.

“People can’t see you like that, man!” Yosuke huffs, jaw clenching as he subconsciously inching closer to his boyfriend.”You really suck at dressing yourself, partner.”

A smile tugs at the corners of Yu’s lips as he stares at the shorter boy, then very obviously stepping forward as his own hands searching for Yosuke’s hands.

“I’m not great at undressing myself either, partner.” God-- he’s so fucking smug when he says it; tone dripping with suggestion that made Yosuke’s heartrate spike up.

And then their lips are slotted together desperately.

(They get kicked out of the mall after about 5 minutes. Yosuke considers it a win because Yu couldn’t buy any of those terrible outfits. Yu considers it a win because neither of them were scared of being seen as two dumb teen boys in love, even if it was just for a moment.)

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!
> 
> happy birthday again abi!!!!!!
> 
> hmu on tumblr/twitter @dumbassology !


End file.
